Hot and Bothered
by werewolf.love
Summary: Ah to be young and shagging Sirius Black...takes place right out of Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Remus Lupin sat on his back porch, letting the warm morning sun soak into him. His pale skin glowed from the light and, he touched his wrist, felt hot. But it was a _good_ kind of hot. The kind of hot Remus felt when vacationing at the shore with his friends; Banana Boat on his nose, sand in his hair, and a book in his hand. Or the kind of hot he felt after a steamy bath. Letting the water drain and just resting his cheek against his shoulder to feel the heat.

Remus rather fancied days like this. It was a day when no responsibilities weighed him down and his mind wasn't clogged with worries or concerns. It was just him, sitting in the sun with a glass of orange juice and a tarnished copy of _Shakespeare's Sonnets_. An enviable way to spend the afternoon, he mused. Or perhaps, the whole day.

He smiled to himself and sat back in his chair, not expecting his friend for hours yet. Remus would help him get dressed. A blue tie would look good with Sirius' eyes, he thought. Yes, he would tell him to wear the blue tie. Then, after making sure they both matched reasonably enough, they would go to the wedding together, checking to be certain James matched as well.

Remus cherished the thought of his friends looking happy in their tuxes. Sirius, of course, was never _really_ happy, but he had definitely been close lately. Like last night at The Three Broomsticks for James' bachelor party. Sirius had been laughing and smiling, shamelessly flirting with Madam Rosmerta over one two many fire whiskeys. Remus had to hold back his hair later on back at Sirius' flat, as he threw up. But he was still in a good mood, even through his nausea.

"I don't see why you don't drink more, Moony," said a slurred voice from the inside of the toilet. "I happen to know you are a bundle of delight when you're wasted."

"Yes, keeping your hair from falling into your puke is certainly making me wish I had joined yours and James' little drinking game."

A laugh escaped from Sirius throat, hoarse from retching.

Remus had left in the early morning, after tucking Sirius in bed with a basin on the floor beside him. He had been smiling, even in sleep and Remus had resisted the urge to leap into bed with him.

Now, Remus sat in the sun, on sonnet 63. Maybe he _should_ have leapt into bed with Sirius.

Remus sighed and closed his book. He would think about that matter later.

The wedding was beautiful. Sirius had shown up in a red tie, which Remus forced him to change (to blue of course), James was sweating nervously the whole time leading up to the ceremony, by which he just wore a satisfied smile as Lily approached him down the aisle, and by the end of the reception party, Sirius and himself were so drunk they couldn't even apparate home. Remus suggested walking to his flat and Sirius complied full heartedly. Probably because he had forgotten where his own flat was.

"Are we there yet?"

"Just a bit farther, at the end of this block."

Remus wasn't sure but somewhere down the street their hands had brushed together and Sirius had taken it. It was still in his possession when they reached the outside of his building.

"Think you can walk up the stairs or shall I be forced to drag you by your hair?"

In response, Sirius leaned closely into Remus so his breath was on his ear. It was hot. A really good kind of hot. "Do you want to fuck me?"

Remus pulled away and took a good look at his friend. Sirius was staring at him, _all_ of him, and breathing heavily.

The trip had indeed proved to be a difficult one. Imagine walking up the stairs with a horny Sirius Black on your tail, unbuttoning, unzipping, and impatient. Halfway up the second staircase, Remus had been pinned against the railing and kissed fervently on the mouth, down his neck, and down his chest. Their hardness for each other had grown as they brushed purposefully together. "Sirius-Si-not here," Remus had gasped, pushing Sirius reluctantly away. They both darted up the remainder of the stairs as quickly as they could and threw themselves through the door, slamming it shut behind them.

Drunk and aroused.

**_Drunk and aroused_. **

Remus wondered how this always seemed to happen to him. He always seemed to end up in a room with Sirius Black drunk and aroused and wanting him. Wanting _him_. Well, wanting _someone_. At the moment, Remus didn't care that he was a substitution. Anything to get close to that beautiful body in front of him. He closed the distance between them quickly, pulling Sirius into a hungry kiss. He groaned as his tongue slid into Sirius' mouth. He tasted like alcohol and cake and Remus couldn't help but wonder what the rest of him tasted like. "Sirius, can I?"

"Please," he said quietly and Remus pushed Sirius against his living room wall, giving him something to lean against, and dropped to his knees.

It was of no surprise when Remus Lupin woke up the next morning to find Sirius sitting shirtless in his bedroom window smoking a fag. His expression was deep and unreadable. Remus just watched him silently as he took one long drag after another. This was just like Sirius, Remus thought, to regret having sex with me. He looked again at the face and understood that it looked, in every way, regretful and…and ashamed?

"Damn it all to hell" Remus dared breathe into his pillow. As he had expected, Sirius hadn't noticed his stirring in the least. This neglection was also not uncommon after a night of mind-blowing sex with Sirius Black.

Perhaps, Remus just hadn't been heard. He tried again, this time his voice sounded with gentle clarity, but his words came out less condescendingly than planned. "G'morning Sirius." Once again, Remus was mocked by the annoying can't-stand-up-to-my-friends factor. But at least it was enough to pull Sirius' attention away from an especially fat squirrel outside and to him. When their eyes met, Sirius grinned. Pretend like everything's the same then, you great prick, Remus thought.

"Morning Moony," he said. His voice was still raspy from sleep, though Remus knew it was doubtful Sirius ever slept longer than a few restless hours every night. In fact, Sirius had probably been up for a good two hours, just smoking and thinking and looking at the abnormally plump squirrel.

Remus said nothing, but stretched, pulling his arms above his head lazily. It felt good. His skin brushed against the honey colored sheets and Remus became intensely aware of his nudity. He scanned the floor for his pants. No luck. He looked hopefully at Sirius.

"Ahem. Have you seen my pants?"

Sirius looked amused. Then he patted his arse and winked. "I think they're currently in use mate." Remus eyed the pants around his friend's bottom and sighed at their familiarity. "I must say, Moony, that these pants are extremely comfortable, but a little loose in the bum. Now, I'm not saying you have a fat arse but…well not everyone can have as perfect a physique as I."

"Yes, your sleek stamina is dangerously arousing. I think I'm going to come just looking at you in my trousers. Oh yes, yes here it comes," Remus said in a sarcastic monotone.

"Oh sod off. You know you love me."

"You know I do, too." _Oops._

"Hmm?" Sirius' eyes widened in surprise for a brief moment before shrinking back to their normal largeness. Remus looked away and down at the rug, finding it very interesting all of a sudden. He had the feeling Sirius was looking at him the same way.

"Well do you want your pants back or not?" Sirius slid from the windowsill and unbuttoned his pants. _Remus' pants_. Remus continued to stare at the rug Sirius stood on, but when the pants dropped to the floor around his feet, he became only aware of his erection and, he looked up, Sirius' as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, unfortunately…

Chapter 2

It was an overcast day with a cold wind that made Remus tear up as he walked against it down the street. He clutched his jacket close to him and buried his face into his scarf to try and warm his nose, which he feared had turned an unattractive shade of pink. It was a bad day, to say the least. Any day when Remus went out looking for a job was a bad one. Last week, for instance, a few days after James and Lily's wedding, Remus had gone out job-hunting with Sirius only to be turned down by three restaurants and hit on at one pub.

"Werewolf, eh?" the sleazy bar owner had said to him, adjusting himself. "Never hired one of them before but there's a first time for everything."

"Thank you. I'm a very hard worker," Remus had said, trying his all not to notice the greasy man's erection.

"Why don't you let me take you to the back and we can…talk some things over," the man said. Then (Remus cringed) he winked at him.

"Erm," Remus replied. The greasy man was moving in on him now, about to put his sweaty hand on his shoulder. Remus feared he might throw up.

"Remus!" said Sirius, running over to him suddenly. He had been sitting at the bar, watching the interview silently progress. He knocked the owner's hand away from Remus and stood in-between them. "What the bloody fucking hell do you think you're doing, mate?" he had asked the man politely.

"This is between me and the wolf," the man had replied.

"Erm, it's Remus Lupin, sir," Remus had said ever so quietly from behind Sirius.

"Yes. It is Remus fucking Lupin and you ever try to touch him again and I'll shove your arse to far up your-"

"Sirius please," Remus had said. Then he stepped around him so he could face the owner again. He could feel Sirius' eyes on him as he spoke. "I'm sorry for my friend, sir. But I am a very hard worker and I really need work so if you're still offering me the job then I'm very interested."

He knew Sirius must have been rolling his eyes. The owner, however, looked more intrigued than ever. He opened his mouth in a smile revealing crooked, yellow teeth.

"Tell you what, Remus. Blow me and you've got the job."

The words had barely left his mouth when Sirius had pushed Remus out of the way and punched the man in the face, knocking him flat on his back onto the dusty pub floor. Then he had stormed out, pulling Remus with him.

When Remus went job-hunting this time, he decided against bringing Sirius with him.

A nice hot butterbeer was sounding good to him at the moment and he hadn't stopped anywhere for lunch yet and it was well past noon. So when Remus passed a restaurant, he couldn't help but go inside, order a sandwich, and reassess his resume. Of course he had been given excellent recommendations from his professors and Dumbledore, but he had no actual work experience yet. This combined with his "furry little problem" made it extremely difficult for Remus to get work and he couldn't live off his parent's money forever, beings as they hardly had enough money to pay for his flat in the first place.

His face must have looked upset because a young waitress stopped on her way past him and gave him a look of sympathy. "You okay hon?" she asked him. He looked up at her. She was pretty with a long black ponytail and chocolate eyes. He nodded and she smiled. Then she took a sit down beside him.

"Are you looking for a job?" she asked, eyeing his resume.

"Yeah, actually. Not going too well so far," he told her. He was trying to keep his face from blushing as he looked at her.

"Well if it's of any interest to you, the place next door is hiring. It's a nightclub for poofs but the owner's really nice. Why don't you head on over when you're done here? Tell him Natalie sent you," she said.

"Thank you. I think I will," Remus said.

After he had finished eating and left Natalie a very generous tip, he walked next door to the nightclub. Above the door was a large neon sign that said _Wand Wavers_. He stared up at it curiously, and then went inside.

Remus knew he liked the place immediately after walking in. It was large and colorful and perfect. He wondered how it was he never noticed it before. Clutching his resume tightly in his hand, he found the office in the back and knocked on the door. The door opened and Remus walked through to find a young man sitting at the desk, smiling at him.

"Hello. How may I help you?"

"Hello. I'm Remus Lupin. I'm looking for a job and Natalie told me to come here."

At mention of her name, the man's eyes grew brighter and his smile grew wider. He stood up and shook Remus' hand, then gestured for him to sit down.

"Natalie's a doll, isn't she? Used to have a job here herself but left a couple weeks ago. She said it was because they paid more next door but I think it's because she never got hit on. At least, not by the guys." The man laughed and Remus smiled.

"I have a resume, sir," Remus began but the man held up a hand to silence him.

"It's Jason and I don't think I'll need to see a resume. Just a few questions for you Remus."

"Alright."

"Do you have any product in your hair?"

Remus stared at him for a moment before he processed the question. Then he shook his head. "No."

"Wow. So it just dries like that naturally? It's really nice."

"Thanks."

"Okay now, another question. Are you a poof, by any chance?"

Remus stared again, trying to think up an answer. "I…I don't know, sir."

"It's Jason. You don't know?"

"I mean, yes but…well I don't think I…erm…yes. Yes, I'm a poof."

"Fabulous. I see a lot of tips in your future Remus. A lot of tips indeed. You can start this Friday. Wear your hair like that, it's great."

"Thanks very much Jason," Remus said happily. "I'm a very hard worker and-"

"Well don't work too hard. See you Friday." Then he shook his hand again and sent Remus on his way.

That night, Remus rang up Sirius and James and told the news. They all came over to Remus' to celebrate, Lily bringing a bottle of champagne.

"It's really excellent Remus," she told him.

James agreed and Sirius just kept smiling.

James and Lily left around eleven, leaving Remus alone with Sirius in the living room.

"_Wand Wavers_. Isn't that a nightclub for poofters, Moony?" he asked him. The light from the fireplace was making his skin glow and Remus couldn't take his eyes away.

"Yes. You should go. It's really nice."

Sirius stared back. "But I'm not a poofter, Remus," he said. Remus laughed but Sirius didn't, he just kept looking at him, a confused look on his face. "You don't really think I am, do you?"

Remus sighed, and leaned back in his chair. "I don't know Sirius. Doesn't having sex with me make it sort of obvious?"

"I. I don't know what…Moony, we're just…it's not like that for me," Sirius said. Then he stood up and began pacing the room. "Are you one, then?"

"Am I _one_?"

"Gay, Remus. Are you gay?"

Remus stood up, too. "Are you seriously asking me that question, Pads?"

Sirius crossed his arms and stared at the floor for a few uncomfortable seconds. Then he cleared his throat. "It's late, Moony. I should be heading home."

"Right."

"See you tomorrow, hmm?" Sirius walked past him and out the door, shutting it behind him. Remus was left alone in the dark. Poofter. Werewolf. Single.

He _knew_ it was going to be a bad day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It was two in the morning and Remus was sleeping soundly in his oversized chair when Sirius appeared in the fireplace. He was still fully dressed from the previous day and his hair was pushed messily out of his face. Remus did not stir.

"Moony?" came his hushed voice in the darkness of the living room. It did not take Sirius long to spot his friend collapsed in a seemingly uncomfortable position in his favorite armchair. Walking to his side, a smile on his face, Sirius said his name again.

"Remus Lupin?" He knelt down beside the wizard. Remus' light brown hair looked somehow richer under the glow of the fireplace, Sirius noted, and his face looked peaceful. It was unfair, he decided, that in sleep was the only place Remus could relax. He also scolded himself. After all, he hadn't reacted well to Remus' news. News…but was it really news to hear? Sirius had to have known that Remus was gay far before that evening. They had slept together on a number of occasions already, the last time only a few nights ago after the wedding. Thinking back, _he_ had initiated the intimacy in the first place, not Remus. What that was supposed to mean, Sirius didn't bloody well know. But it had to mean something, right? He would think on that later, as Remus' eyelids were fluttering open to reveal large amber eyes.

"Sirius?" he asked, his voice only sounding mildly surprised. Sirius brushed his hand across Remus' cheek and he bent his head to nuzzle him, but Remus pushed him away.

"Get out of here Sirius. Don't know why you've even bothered to come," came the exhausted mutterings of Remus. Sirius backed away from him slowly, processing the words.

"Moony I need to talk with you. I want to apologize."

"Fuck it," said Remus as he folded himself into an upright position on the chair. "Do you have any cigarettes?"

"You know I do," Sirius said with a wink as he lit two and handed one to Remus. "Anyway I'm sorry for my reaction."

Remus stared him down. Not the response Sirius had expected.

"It surprised me is all, mate," he ventured.

"It surprised you to hear that I'm homosexual when you, Sirius, are the man I've been sleeping with on and off for the past two years?" Remus countered, his eyes a steady glare on Sirius. "I find that impossible to believe. So I have to ask you a question," he took a breath. "How do you feel when I've my cock up your arse?"

Sirius burnt himself on the cigarette butt as he gripped it in his fist. "Bloody fuck!" he yelled from the pain and shock of the injury. Remus' face was annoyingly impassive.

"Careful. You'll wake the neighbors," he said calmly. "So Sirius. How does it feel to have me fucking you up the arse?"

Sirius eyed his friend carefully as he thought back on all their nights together. Of course he had enjoyed it. Every second with Remus had been like none other with any woman, even the most experienced and skilled. "I don't know."

"Did you like my mouth on you? The fact that I was swallowing your come?"

Sirius was shaking, Remus' raspy words bringing excitement to his groin. But he would not falter under the sexy hypnotism of the man before him. Sexy hypnotism? Jesus, it was already taking effect.

"No I didn't like that, Remus," Sirius said, thinking this must be the best route. Denial.

"You didn't like choking me with your cock? I liked doing it to you. Fucking your mouth, coming inside you, Sirius," Remus closed his eyes and sighed. "Mm. It feels so nice to have you beneath me."

"Erm."

"I want to fuck you right now."

"Oh my god."

"Something wrong?"

"No," Sirius stammered, moving involuntarily closer to Remus, who was moving quite _voluntarily_ closer to him.

"No?"

"Damn you Remus!" Sirius yelled as he closed the distance between them and grabbed Remus' arms forcefully. He thought he saw a flicker of pain or fear in Remus' eyes but he didn't care.

"Have I made you angry?" was all Remus asked, his amber eyes intense, his pupils wide.

"Yes!"

"Why is that?"

"Because now I'm bloody hard for you, you stupid git!" he said. "Now I'm gay, that's why. Now I think I may be in love with you." And Sirius kissed Remus deeply on the mouth. Their lips opened to each other and their breathing escalated to desperate sighs. Remus moaned into Sirius' mouth as he pushed their bodies closer together. Sirius brought them to the floor in one swift motion.

"You did all that on purpose, didn't you?" Sirius asked him, panting slightly as he removed Remus' sweater vest and began on the unfastening of shirt buttons.

"Well you hurt my feelings and I'm not one to sit aside and not get mine," Remus said. "I mean, I _usually_ am, but not this time. Not with you."

Sirius stopped with the buttons and looked up at Remus. "The other day you said you loved me."

"No I didn't."

"You _did_," said Sirius raising his eyebrows. "And now that it's clear that I feel the same way…"

"You don't have to say that, Pads."

"Don't have to say what?"

"That you love me when you don't. It's enough just having you. I don't need the complete package. I never have."

Sirius leaned in to trace his lips over Remus' jaw line. "The complete package?"

"Yeah. You know. Monogamy. Fidelity. Love. I don't get that with you and it's fine. Just use me, Sirius. I want you," said Remus, finishing off his own buttons and moving to undo Sirius'.

"No," Sirius said and he moved away, standing up from the floor. "I don't want you to think I use you."

"But you do and I don't care."

"Of course you bloody do! I'm not daft and I'm not blind. I can see the looks you give me when I'm with someone else. The other night with Rosmerta! You couldn't keep your eyes off me. Don't act like you don't care."

Remus sat quietly on the floor, unsure of what to say next. Sirius was pacing now and it was making him nervous.

"Fine. It does bother me."

Sirius stopped and turned, his eyes hazy from his lack of sleep catching up with him and the slow decline of his erection. It was strange to hear the words coming from Remus so casually, with such nonchalance.

"But it doesn't have to if it means having you just sometimes. Just once more," continued Remus. His voice was near the edge of something, about to shatter. His shoulders were hunched forward now; the quintessential "Remus" pose, and his eyes were focused on the floor. The act was so obvious to Sirius now that it was over. The purposeful taunting, the act of confidence with words so intimate. Remus was more bothered by Sirius sleeping with other people than he dared to admit. That much was clear.

"Remus," Sirius began, reclaiming his sitting position on the floor beside the now catatonic Remus. "I came here to apologize and look what's happened." He smiled.

"Fuck you Sirius," said Remus. He stood up from the floor and walked to the fireplace, folding his arms impatiently. Sirius stood as well, following him closely. But he did not accept the floo powder Remus held out to him and he did not lower his eyes when Remus glared at him in annoyance. Instead, Sirius wrapped his arms around the friend beside him and rested his cheek on his shoulder.

"Get off of me."

Sirius held him tightly, now tracing warm kisses up Remus' neck.

"Are you so thick as to think I could possibly still want you after what's happened?"

Sirius just hummed into Remus' neck, his arms now moving in tiny caresses across his back and shoulders. It felt nice so Remus didn't try to hard to push him away. Somehow he just couldn't find the words.

"Say it, Sirius," Remus demanded.

"I'm gay," said Sirius from the nook of Remus' neck.

Remus grinned at that and decided that, just this once more, he would succumb to his friend. Just this once more he would allow himself to be used. Besides, it wasn't the most horrible thing in the world, shagging Sirius Black.


End file.
